(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roll machinery, and more particularly to lubrication systems for bearings on the roll machinery.
(2) Prior Art
Calender roll machines are utilized in the paper manufacturing industry, among many others. The calender roll machines are more efficient if they are permitted to run faster, and the rolls produce a higher degree of smoothness and gloss to the paper if the rolls are maintained at a high temperature.
The rolls themselves on these calender roll machines comprise an outer rotating shell which is journalled onto a stationary inner shaft on bearings at the ends of the shell. There is an annular space between the shell and the inner shaft. The annular space may be divided into an upper and a lower chamber by full length axial seals arranged between the both sides of the shaft and the inside of the shell. This configuration of axial seals establishes the two longitudinally arranged chambers, an upper chamber and a lower chamber, the upper chamber being pressurizable.
Oil is introduced into the pressurized chamber through an inlet port in the shaft. The oil causes an upward deflection in the middle of the shell with respect to the stationary shaft, which is deflected downwardly at its mid-point, the rotating shell virtually floating on oil. The amount of pressurization determines the amount of deflection of the shell and its internal shaft with respect to one another. This seal arrangement is also applicable for use with pressurizable piston-cylinder deflection control apparatus as well.
During operation of most embodiments of the roll machine, oil may pass by the axial and end seals into the non-pressurized chamber providing lubrication for other internal parts, and it flows into the anti-friction bearing areas. In the prior art, the space between the bearings and the end cover of the shell includes contact seals which rub against the shaft as the shell turns therearound to prevent loss of oil. The speed of rotation thusly has a detrimental effect on the contact seals because it tends to heat the contact seals and to harden them. This in combination with the varying degrees of deflection between the shaft and the shell tends to destroy the seals, and by using contact seals, it limits the temperatures at which the rolls may be run, it limits the speed they may be run and it effects their ability to fully counter-deflect themselves.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a seal arrangement on a deflectable roll that will extend the operating temperature, speed and life of those rolls.